


potty piano

by another_2set_fan



Series: brett's christmas gifts and their uses [1]
Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And slightly cracc, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Eddy gave Brett six Christmas gifts and Brett loves all of them.There might be nothing special about the gifts themselves, but nothing could become everything with some thoughts and a sprinkle of love.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: brett's christmas gifts and their uses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	potty piano

Brett had been in love with the potty piano ever since he got it for Christmas. True to his word, he had been staying in the toilet for longer than he had ever done, just so he could ‘practice’ while using the toilet.

As a result, Eddy has developed the hobby of walking past the toilet more times than necessary whenever Brett’s inside so that he could listen to Brett’s not-very-in-tune humming while accompanying himself with the potty piano. You can call him a creep, but Eddy was just very glad that his boyfriend liked his gift, and was willing to show him his rarely-seen childish side.

Eddy hadn’t really played with the potty piano much, seeing that he preferred to use his phone in the toilet. However, on a particular day, his phone had been charging at that time, so he decided to have his go at the piano. Wondering what to play, he just played the most random song that wandered into his mind. Of course, the song had to be supported by the narrow range of keys on the cloth.

Brett giggled from outside the door as he heard Eddy play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’.

Ever since then, it has been war. The small piano only allowed for some very simple songs to be played, but it was already enough for the two boys. Every time one of them was using the toilet, they would play a song on the potty piano. Any song is fine, as long as there are no repeats.

One midnight, Eddy had collapsed onto their bed and had fallen asleep almost immediately after a long day. Expecting Brett to be right beside him, he rolled over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend for warmth.

Not finding his personal teddy bear, he woke up with a small frown and realized that the spot next to him was empty. Slightly worried, he was about to get up to check on Brett in case he was feeling unwell again, when he heard it:

CFFFCGEFCFAC’AFDGEF

He smirked at the overly-familiar tune and drifted off to sleep again, a plan formulating in his mind.

\---

Eddy slipped onto the couch next to Brett. “Brett?”

Brett didn’t take his eyes off his computer. “Hmm?”

“Are you free this Friday night?” Eddy poked Brett’s arm to get his attention.

Brett shook his head, his fingers still flying over the keyboard. “We don’t have any videos planned that day.”

“Breetttt!” Eddy whined.

Brett finally looked and from his computer. “Yes, Eddy?” He gave Eddy a quick peck on the lips.

Eddy beamed at the sudden affection, but continued. “I want to take you out on Friday night.”

“As a date?” Brett’s cheeks coloured.

They might have been dating for a few years and have gone on numerous dates, and have spent even more time together as best friends before that, but Brett was still shy sometimes when it came to doing couple-ish stuff. He hates it when the reactions surface uncontrollably, but Eddy just found this side of him extremely adorable. Brett can give out kisses without breaking a sweat, but blushes like a lovesick teenager when he gets asked out on a date.

“Yep.” Eddy nodded in affirmative, pushing Brett’s hair behind his ears.

Brett smiled gently, “Okay.”

\---

Friday came quickly.

Brett noticed that Eddy had been a bit fidgety the whole day, but figured that the taller boy was probably nervous about whatever he’d had in store for their date that night.

“Brett?” Eddy was already at the door, putting on his shoes as he yelled into their room. “I’m gonna wait for you outside the building.”

Huh. Brett was confused about the arrangement as they usually went out together to take the MRT, but he was so focused on choosing what to wear he just shouted back a “Yeah, sure.”

He went back to fighting his fashion sense as he heard the door slam.

Brett came out just in time to see Eddy shove something into the trunk and hastily shut the door.

Eddy grinned at him sheepishly, “Hey.”

“What was that?” Brett narrowed his eyes.

Eddy made a face, “Nothing.”

Brett raised his eyebrow suspiciously but didn’t press on. “We’re driving today?”

“Nope.” Eddy shook his head. “I rented a car and hired a driver.”

“A car and a driver?” Brett frowned. Why does this suddenly seem so formal? Brett blinked hard as he racked his brain for special dates. What day is today? Is it one of their celebratory days? It’s neither his nor Eddy’s birthday, and it wasn’t their anniversary either.

As if reading his thoughts, Eddy laughed. “I don’t need a reason to treat my prince, do I?” He grinned cheekily. Brett chuckled and kissed Eddy’s cheeks, before sliding into the car.

They enjoyed the ride in silence, hands intertwined. Both were admiring the beautiful scenery in Singapore, thanking the stars that they could be with each other.

The car stopped in front of a fancy looking French restaurant. Eddy leaped out of the car and dashed to the other side to open the door for Brett, using his hand as a cushion to prevent Brett’s head from colliding with the car.

“My prince.” Eddy said in a fake posh French accent while offering a hand to Brett.

Brett took Eddy’s hand and played along. “Thank you, my good servant.” He responded in a deep voice.

Eddy grinned. “My pleasure, my prince. Please follow me.”

Brett let out a small gasp when they stepped through the door. The light was warm and dim, creating a romantic atmosphere. There was a small stage at the front, and a string quartet was playing Salut d’Amour.

Everyone was dressed in smart casual, and even Eddy took the effort to put on a shirt and a pair of trousers. As for Brett? Well, he was in his most comfortable outfit: their merch camel jacket with a black sweater inside, and a random pair of jeans from their wardrobe. And their merch wristwatch of course.

Brett grabbed Eddy’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me we’re coming to a high-class restaurant?” He hissed in his ear. “Now I feel extremely underdressed.”

“Nah.” Eddy shook his head. “You look good dressed in anything.” He leaned slightly downwards and murmured directly in Brett’s ear. “And even better undressed.”

“Eddy!” Brett said in mock mortification, although the pinkish tips of his ears gave him away. Eddy cackled and tucked his boyfriend along, notifying the staff of their reservation.

They had a marvellous dinner, though the signature snails made Brett wrinkle his nose in distaste. Eddy had laughed so hard at Brett’s look of horror that the manager had come over to investigate.

After dinner, they went for a walk along the promenade. Eddy snaked his arm around Brett’s small waist and pulled him close. Brett resisted for a few seconds, then gave up and snuggled into Eddy’s embrace. They strolled casually, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the peaceful moment of being with each other.

As they passed by a giant heart-shaped light, Eddy stopped them.

“Hmm?” Brett looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

Eddy scratched his head nervously. “I, uh, have something prepared for you.” Brett smiled softly. So that was what Eddy had been all secretive and jumpy about.

Such a hopeless romantic.

Eddy held up a finger, “Give me a minute.” He quickly poked his head around a corner and someone seemed to have handed him something. He came back slowly with both hands behind his back. Brett cocked his head, waiting patiently for whatever’s in store for him.

Brett groaned out loud when Eddy whipped the stuff from behind his back.

“Are you serious?”

Brett buried his face in his hands, his shoulder shaking with laughter as Eddy plopped down on the small foldable chair and lay down a mat in front of him - the potty piano from their toilet.

Eddy grinned cheekily and placed his feet on the potty piano.

Brett scrunched up his nose in concentration as he identified the notes:

CFFFCGEFCFAC’AFDGEF

“Broooo.” Brett was laughing so hard he could barely get his words out. “Oh my god. This is the most unromantic date in human history. If that was what you had planned, I’m not saying yes.”

Eddy blinked rapidly. “No, no, no. You can’t do that.” He disappeared behind the corner and reappeared again with his violin. “That was a joke. This is my real performance for you, Brett.”

Eddy placed his violin on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

Mendelssohn’s Violin Concerto in E Minor flowed from the violin.

Brett immediately understood why Eddy chose this piece. It might not have been the most romantic piece out there, but it was the piece he had played when Eddy had asked him what piece would come to mind when he thought of his first love.

Eddy.

Brett was taken down his memory lane as the piece continued. Memories of their first meeting at maths tutoring, their surprise meeting at rehearsal the next day; practicing together, entering music university together, drinking bubble tea together; Eddy getting his first girlfriend, Brett's heartbreak, their first official video, Brett moving to Sydney; their kickstarter, their first world tour; them moving to Singapore together, the confession… Tears have been shed, smiles have been exchanged. 

No matter what has happened, what happens and what will happen, they will always be Brett and Eddy. They can face the world. Together.

Both of them were in tears by the time Eddy had finished the piece. The piece was carefully chosen by Eddy, used to represent the love between them.

Eddy sniffled, “Brett, my love. You have been by my side for over a decade now, and you are the most important person in my life.

We might have had some bad memories, but we also have many happy memories, and I want to make even more happy memories with you. I want to use the rest of our lives to prove my love to you, and also to protect you and take care of you. I promise that I will be with you no matter what.”

He took out a small velvet box with two gold bands placed side-by-side and got down on one knee.

“I love you, Brett Yang. Will you marry me?”

Brett subtly wiped a tear from his eye and managed to choke out his answer.

“Yes…”

\---

Later that night, or, more accurately, very early next day, when they were cuddling in bed after a wonderful time together (both innocently and not so innocently), Eddy decided to make fun of Brett. Out of love, of course.

“Still think that this was the most unromantic date in human history?” Eddy smirked as he held Brett close, kissing his forehead gently.

“I take that back.” Brett’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as he buried his head into his favourite pillow, also known as Eddy’s chest. “That was the best date ever, and this is the best day ever.”

Eddy smiled lovingly and nudged Brett gently, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m sure every day with me is the best day ever, _fiancé_.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, the matching gold bands shimmering under the early morning sun.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
